


指尖媚药

by Zurazura0814



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurazura0814/pseuds/Zurazura0814
Summary: 只是被大仓邀请到家里喝一杯而已。
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 10





	指尖媚药

指尖媚药

。

此时拿着酒杯的安田眼角的皮肤泛上微醺的粉红，眼神散了焦，“你为什么一直盯着我？”他夹着烟的右手撑着晃悠的脑袋发问。

大仓还清醒着，放下手上的杯子，“因为好看。”他诚实回答，“很久不见你涂指甲了。”

“好看吗？只是涂了单色而已呀。”安田伸出十指，小小的指头圆圆钝钝，指甲上染着饱满光亮的黑色，食指和中指间猩红的火星都不如他的指甲亮眼。

他掌心向内手握成空拳，打量了一下，又翻过手，掌心朝外，对着光看了会自己的手。笑着把手伸给对方，像是等待绅士吻手礼的贵妇一样。大仓笑着轻轻接过他的手，拇指轻拂他光滑的指甲，又向上摩挲他突出的指节、细嫩的手背。

“好看。”他一边揉捏安田早已褪去硬茧，猫咪肉垫般柔软的指腹一边回答。

“喜欢吗？”安田手指尖的酥麻让他眨眼的速度都变得迟缓。

“不喜欢。”抬起他的手指凑近嘴唇，亲了亲。安田笑着将手从大仓掌心抽走，夹着烟，吸了一口，推推眼镜，笑着吐出那口白色的烟雾，散开的氤氲气体里，只能看见那只筋脉起伏的纤细的手。“为什么？”明明他都说了好看，舔着嘴唇，在烟灰缸里熄灭了红色的火星，脸上的笑意多了好奇的味道。

“过分妖艳了。”他又将安田的手夺回，嗅嗅他指间的烟味，启唇含住了他的食指，舌头轻易将纤细的指头整根裹住，缠绕着轻轻吮吸起来，咬咬他的皮肉才恋恋不舍的松开。

“如果可以我想把它们一根一根都吃掉，接着是手臂，然后是肩膀，一点一点，把你整个吞进肚子里，这样就只有我知道你有多美味了。”他真的探过头咬起了安田的侧颈却并没有真的用力，牙齿轻轻印下印记之后又立刻换成了舌头安慰。接触到对方口腔中柔软的瞬间安田蹙起了眉毛，眼角的红色更深了一层。

他的恋人粘人、爱撒娇、狡猾又直接。此刻即便不是在家中，安田相信他也会这么做。推推大仓红色的脑袋，“别咬，会有印……”还没等他说完大仓就吻住了他的嘴，轻轻扯咬他的下唇诘问着，“怎么可以这么色情？”而后怜惜的舔舔刚刚咬着的地方，“我刚刚看你弹吉他的时候就一直在想，明明只是涂了指甲而已，怎么会变的这么色情？”

早些年的时候安田的指甲也经常涂的花里胡哨，红的、黑的、蓝的、带亮片的、带水钻的，总是热闹，似乎没怎么消停过，后来大概是工作忙了，没什么闲暇折腾，甚至有时琴弦也会弄伤他的手，创口贴裹住手指的时候也不在少数。这双手每日都在自己眼前晃荡，拿着手机的、握着麦克风的，就连床笫间他用这双手做出的最淫靡下流的样子大仓都见过，可今天却不知怎么了，单单只是舞台灯光打在安田手上的那一刻，大仓仿佛被一记闪电命中雷霆，只盯着琴弦上翻飞的手，眼睛胀痛，胸口酸软，就连下半身都似乎起了反应。  
他只觉得神奇。

十几岁的时候还什么都不懂，安田比他年长，带着懵懂的他初识情欲的滋味，他只知道自己喜欢安田，贪恋安田和他在一起的每分每秒，也就在他头脑远不及身体发育迅速的单纯时间里，他的脑袋总迸发出奇怪的形容，那时候他觉得安田和苏打汽水很像，还是刚从冷柜里取出来的那种，解渴又刺激。明明知道还有白水果汁和绿茶，可偏偏自己想都不想就会伸手去选择汽水，就算会蛀牙，会胃痛，可就是因为这瓶汽水就连打嗝都是幸福的。

后来他们长大，安田的锋芒随着人设的建立完全敛去，被放大的乙女情结本就是他骨子里拥有的一部分，所以他娇俏甜美的毫无负担。大仓却因此陷入了纠结，这样的安田让他怀疑过自己的真实取向，尝试过和女孩子交往，可回头看看自己交往过的女孩，没有一个不是隐隐约约带着些和安田相似的地方。他们偶尔还是会接吻，牵手，或是做更亲密的事，就是只能偷偷摸摸，也多有名不正言不顺的负罪感和心虚。那时候和他在后台偷偷接吻的安田有股草莓牛奶的味道，有工业生产出来的做作草莓香精，可也有天然香醇的牛奶，甜腻不假，美味也不假，大仓困惑是真，喜欢诚然也是真。大仓这才发现自己的取向早在很久之前就定了型，“我的取向就是你。”他自认为这是句无比矫情的情话，却在他向安田告白时候说了出来的，也是这句话让安田不安自责了好多年。

目光投向台上的男人，他现在早已不被所谓的偶像人设限定，只是成为更好的自己，真实自信，让更多的人看到了他，也得到更多专业人士的赏识。备场的时候许多人来找到安田，说去看了舞台，无数的观后感都不吝惜赞美，他们都说这是场“熠熠生辉，又令人心碎”的演出，旁人口中对舞台的评价，让错过安田舞台剧的遗憾又涌了上来。兀自吃味只好偷偷嘀咕经纪人没给自己空闲的大仓跟每一个给他反馈的人都道了谢，从不同口中说出的话，让他了解了更多的安田章大，他也越来越肯定，安田注定是个偶像，是颗星星，无论他走到哪里都会惹人喜爱，无论他变成什么样身上总有令人心动的气质。现在单是看着他都会变得更爱他。他明白长时间的相处不会磨光激情，也不会让爱意变质。就像一瓶葡萄酒，时间会让它发酵纯熟到了好的时候。舞台上的表演恰似打开了瓶塞，深色的酒浆滑入观者的喉咙，不知不觉人已微醺。

他此刻感谢造物主令人生出双手十指，也感谢多情的人类用它以实现不同的目的，吉他的六根琴弦都显得如此幸运。

“来我家喝一杯吧。”深黯这句话背后意味的安田，在下台回到座位的时候被告知。他惊讶的看着大仓的侧脸，手伸下桌子轻轻拧了拧他的大腿。

安田就这么被按在沙发上吻着，唇舌交缠仿佛要融化在一起，电视机上是深夜的东京，车辆安静川流，有如银河落地。大仓的心脏久违的鼓动得如此大声，也久违的想要仔细看看对方的样子。

他摘下安田的眼镜看见了他眼角的细纹，顺开他新漂染的绿色头发，看见了不少藏在他短短发茬里的银色，除去饰品的耳垂此时被粉色浸透显得尤其乖顺，舌尖穿过扩开的耳洞舔个来回，感觉安田绷紧肌肉，再轻轻颤抖，他攥着那双被他称作“妖艳”的手，让可怜的男人无法抵抗，大仓开始用牙齿“折磨”起那团柔软，越是加重齿间的力度，他便越是抖得厉害。安田对疼痛感的迷恋让他在性爱中也有轻微的受虐倾向，这也让大仓积攒出最适度的施虐经验。

耳垂的折磨并没有停下来，此时被隔着粗线的毛衣揉搓乳头让瘦小的男人呻吟出声，大仓终于无暇束缚他的双手，转而探向安田的下体，那团俨然已经被快感支配有了反应，潮气透过了裤子，拉下拉链，露出半勃的物什与一小丛耻毛，大仓轻拽着那一小丛，脑袋里满是乱七八糟的色情幻想。

“自慰给我看。”说罢坐在安田的大腿上，拉过那双手放在刚刚自己还没来得及碰触的地方，他有些迫不及待得等待着欣赏。

男人无奈笑骂了句，“变态。”手还是老实的握住了自己的下半身。那些熟知拨弦指法的手指果然灵活，一手撸动柱身一手揉搓头部，原本还将将苏醒的家伙不屑一会就完全硬挺了起来。安田在自慰，在大仓的身下，浑身衣衫整齐只露出一根硬物，此时的状态却比浑身不着寸缕的模样更让人燥热。不规矩的舌头时不时因为欢愉探出来，被大仓轻易擒住，手指伸进他的口腔搅动，安田被迫张大了嘴巴，任由他欺负自己软嫩的舌头。身下艳丽的风景让大仓沉迷，只见黑色的指甲在安田身体的一个激灵下慢慢被浓稠的液体附上浑浊的白色，安田射了，带着小动物般的嘤咛。他的手缓缓停下动作，粗喘着举起手臂，将手上的精液展示给男人看，手指张开，粘稠的液体牵着晶莹的细丝，多余的顺着手指慢慢滑落至手腕。“出来了。”似是要向提出要求的人讨些奖赏。

安田刚刚那段表演的色情程度远比成人男优更甚，手指的每一个动作都正正击中大仓的兴奋点。他忍不住牵起他专属色情明星黏糊糊的手，用舌头将他的手掌一点一点清理干净。指节被舔舐的泛出浅浅的红色，安田变得难耐起来，扭动着想要起身，大仓这才发现自己今日竟全然被这双手吸引。“真是要命，你手上染得怕不是指甲油这么简单。”安田嘴角上扬，一手沿着小腹向上勾起自己的毛衫，一手牵着大仓的手贴在自己的侧脸，转头轻吻，“不是指甲油，那还能是什么？”说罢也效仿刚才大仓的样子，张嘴咬住对方的手指。咬着咬着就变了味，口腔包裹着两根手指吞吐着，故意制造出“滋滋”的口水声，眼角分明带着狡猾的笑。

这可真是要命，大仓也不再啰嗦什么，拉开裤子露出了可观的硬挺，扶着沙发靠背跨到安田的胸口，阳具直挺挺的杵在了安田眼前，安田看着身上的男人做了个鬼脸，乖乖的接过男人的性器，也不急着安慰，手指慢条斯理的沿着上头的青筋划拉着，揉弄两下卵蛋，再戳戳柱头上的小眼，黑色的指尖蘸着媚药一样，看似无意却已经折磨得大仓腰眼发酸，“yasu……”安田明白他又要撒娇，终于忍不住笑着张嘴含住了那根大家伙。敏感的器官接触到柔软舒适的环境自然控制不住兴奋，吸吮的频率和大仓顶胯的节奏根本毫无规律的乱来，大仓鼻息粗重，胯下的男人因被硬物抵着咽喉而涨红了脸，喉头吞咽的动作让舌根摩擦着大仓最敏感的区域。停顿了一会，安田深吸了口气又将那根东西吞下更深，认真专注的模样彻底击碎了大仓的理智，拉开投入的安田时他嘴角牵出了透明的黏液，被他用指尖推回嘴里，下意识的动作色情的让大仓头脑发懵，两三下就扒开了安田的裤子，就着柱身上湿润液体塞进了安田的后穴，只听到惊喘一声，安田还没反应过来后穴就毫无征兆得被撑开，双手抵在大仓结实的小腹上想要推开，却又抗拒不了，手指无意识得抓挠着最终又被大仓逮到，被迫自己扒开臀瓣，任由大仓蛮横的侵略。

肉体拍打出粘腻的声响，安田出了汗，大腿湿淋淋的，可能是身上还穿着毛衣的原因吧，他的头发也被汗水沾湿贴在脸颊上，可大仓偏偏不愿帮他脱去，衣摆被推至胸口露出挺俏的乳尖，过长的袖子遮住安田的手，只露出半截手指，妖冶和可爱原来能够被人同时占据又完全不冲突，圆润的指腹揉搓着自己的乳头鲜红和黑色的刺激让大仓更凶猛得挺动，俯下身舔咬另一边樱桃的同时更深的插入，用不了几下就将安田送上了高潮，肉体不断得痉挛震颤绞得大仓也交代了出去，精液射进熟悉的肠道内，两具肉体交叠着瘫软作一团。

不应期的安田小口得倒着呼吸，身体仍不时得颤抖，他动弹不得，难耐得口渴只能让他艰难得吞咽着自己的口水，“大仓……”抬起手揉揉肩上的脑袋，“口渴。”大仓吻吻他的侧脸，把他的一条腿拉至自己腰部将滑出的阴茎重塞回安田体内，就着身体连接的状态，将安田挤进沙发内侧，自己堪堪挂在沙发外缘，长手从桌子上摸来杯子，一口一口的将杯子里的水哺给他，全然不顾安田三分抗拒七分羞赧的捶打。“腰还可以吗？”他细心的将手垫在安田后背按摩揉捏，安田垂着眼皮轻轻点头，方才舒服的性爱让他俩都不想就此打住，粘粘乎乎的又吻到了一起，下身动作缓慢的挺动让大仓半软的家伙又慢慢苏醒过来，这次抽送的缓慢，每一下都只是慢动作的磨蹭，没有丝毫力度，舒服又让人难耐，安田搂着大仓腰部的手忍不住用了些力气，想把对方的下半身更向自己身体深处推进一点，可并不起作用，大仓此刻的坏心眼仍未被他识破，他只觉得不满足，想要做些什么让自己更舒服些，拉着大仓的手往自己上衣里塞，被羊毛纤维摩擦半天的乳头红肿发烫，隐隐作痛的同时又刺痒的难受，“okura ，难受。”可他的祈求却让自己的饥渴又严重了一分。大仓拇指和中指捏住小小的乳头，食指在顶端灵活的来回刮蹭，敏感的神经系统刺激的安田小腹肌肉不住收缩，呻吟也变得越来越甜腻，“再用力点……求你。”嘴里不停说这些不知羞耻的痴话，腰主动加快了摆动的速度仍觉得不够深入，于是干脆翻身起来，按住大仓胸口的瞬间，看见大仓脸上得逞的表情他才明白了大仓的诡计，没好气的狠狠撸了两把大仓的硬挺，也学他刚刚的好耐性，慢慢吞吞的在自己穴口磨蹭，可是凶器终究长在大仓身上，被按着腰用力一顶，那东西就整整嵌了进去。被攻破的瞬间正中靶心，干高潮迅猛的涌来让安田险些晕厥，若不是扶着大仓的胸口剧烈的痉挛震颤根本无法让人坐稳。安田闭着眼死死抓住大仓的前襟挺过余波，连续的快感着实辛苦，他有些累，可看着大仓的脸就来气，不能放过他，安田想着便调整了姿势，俯下上身双手撑在大仓颈侧，压低重心，让阴茎斜插入自己的身体，缓慢的动作着，插入的满足感变得漫长，手指描绘着男人精致的五官，感受着他对自己的痴迷，他并不知道此时对方眼中的自己究竟有多迷人，唇舌自然的相互吸引，吻与身体的碰撞一起变得炙热。熟悉的身体给予他们熟悉的快感。

东京，凌晨三点，这是只属于爱情的时间。


End file.
